Djinn
Djinn were mystical beings capable of granting wishes. The only things a Djinn cannot grant are love, death, and more wishes, or wishes for themselves. They are capable of granting wishes for themselves only after they marry and become a djinn king. They were presumably wiped out due to the destruction of its sister-realm, the Cursed Realm, with Nadakhan being the last known Djinn alive. History The Djinn hail from the realm of Djinjago, the sister realm of the Cursed Realm. For a period of time, they would be periodically ruled by a royal line; however, one of their members, Nadakhan, eventually left the realm in pursuit of his own dreams. Nadakhan returned to his home realm with his crew, only to find it collapsing. Khanjikhan explained to his son of the state, revealing Djinjago's sister realm the Cursed Realm had been destroyed and now it too will follow. Khanjikhan bestowed upon his son the Djinn Blade and the title of King, before he told his son to avenge them, as he watched his son leave and dying with his people. This left Nadakhan the only known living Djinn, in existence. Nadakhan attempted to rebuild his lost home by using parts of Ninjago, as a makeshift Djinjago but his efforts were foiled by the ninja. As a result of Jay's wish erasing the events of the season, Nadakhan was left trapped forever and Khanjikhan would never have the chance to give the Djinn Blade to his son in the first place, resulting in the artifact's destruction and no chance of spreading the race's legacy. Abilities and Traits Djinn are near-ethereal beings that are capable of flight and levitation, not unlike the inhabitants of their sister realm, Ghost Warriors, constantly switching between physical and ghostly states of being. Djinn have the ability to move at incredibly fast speeds and teleport, making it nearly impossible to land a hit on one without blind luck. They also seem to have a great amount of longevity, as evidenced by Khanjikhan having lived since the end of the Stone Wars, although this may be contributed to his ability to grant wishes for himself. Likewise, Djinn are able to shape-shift to a minor extent and even duplicate the abilities of those they impersonate, although this is possibly an ability exclusive to the royal line. Additionally, Djinn seem to be relatively immune to most poisons, as a Djinn is able to survive against the venom of a Tiger Widow, which would normally kill a grown man with a single drop, and are only exhausted by it. Though they have different appearances, Djinn notably all have ethereal, ghost-like tails, orange skin, and facial hair (though the latter may be exclusive to males of their species), with members of the Royal Line possessing four arms. The most notable and iconic ability of a Djinn, however, is their ability to grant wishes for others. Djinn are only able to grant three wishes per person, and are unable to make others fall in love, cause a person to die, create more wishes for a person, nor use a wish for themselves. Despite this, a Djinn and the wisher can use loopholes and wordplay to get around some of these rules through indirect actions. However, this seems exclusive to only more higher-willed Djinn, as a Djinn will often grant a wish automatically without their own consent, and are required to do so upon hearing one. They also have use of powerful Magic and can use it for their own desire, they can also use that magic to manipulate other Elemental Powers either by wishes or to attack an adversary. Despite this, the royal line of Djinn Kings are able to subvert most of these rules entirely, with a King gaining the ability to grant infinite wishes for himself upon marrying another on Djinn land. Once the wedding ceremony is fulfilled, the Djinn King's wishes will manifest themselves in the form of blue energy spheres that are thrown at the intended target, depending on the manner and circumstance of the wish. Appearances Notes *Currently, the only known Djinn are Nadakhan, Khanjikhan, Nadakhan's Mother, and Khanjikhan's Father. *Djinn Kings are able to wish for whatever they want except for love, death, and more wishes. *Due to Djinn Kings' wishes, Nadakhan has revealed to the Ninja that he sought for the "ultimate gift," which was unlimited wishes. *Djinn have aesthetically similar "tails" to those of the Ghost Warriors. This may be due to the fact that both hail from sister realms. *Although called "Djinn" in the show, they more resemble mythical genies, as the word djinn is derived from an Arabic word meaning ghost, spirit, or poltergeist; Djinns are mentioned in the Quran, a religious text of Islam. Gallery MusKhanjikhan.png|Khanjikhan CGINadakhan.png|Nadakhan MoS57Djinnjago.png|Djinjago MoS64PastKings.png|The past kings of Djinjago. MoS64Djnns.png|Nadakhan's döpplegangers. Category:2016 Category:Magic Category:Skybound Category:Djinn Category:Deceased Category:Departed Realm Inhabitants Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:2018 Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Prime Empire Category:2019 Category:March of the Oni Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:2020